


Descendant Of The death

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, food fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: once upon a time lmao





	Descendant Of The death

Archimonde was chilling in his crib and eating low fat cool ranch Doritos and suddenly he saw a tray of mana strudel.s He licked his moist thick draneei lips and rubbed his tum tum gluttonously. Thos strudels were so flaky and crisp and he stared at them like a menace licky his lips and he was so hungwy aaa~~~~ so hungrwy.. Acriihmode strided over to the sweet strudels suductively he was screaming and moaning and rubbing his purple nipples. he pinched his neeples so hard he cried. Those crispies would be his he threw himself on the tray and grabbed them and squeezed them they squireted oh..... Archimodne was so ready for these succulent little sluts he put one on his dick and began to fucki t he started screaming and crying everyone coiuld hear it it was so sexy he sweated and he sweated so hard it dripped down his back between his butt cheeks he sweated... 

"aaaH>>.. .. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA........h...h. ohh..." Archimonde yelled and writhed and had a stroke as he fucked the strudel he was blushing like crazy. ... He put the other mana strudel in his butt he m oaned like a bitch and sobed as he felt its gooey nonsense seep deep into his butt hole.

oh man he was getting ino it Arcmhiaonde said "fcuk" and he came all over his brand new $400,000,000,000,000 carpet he was goin thru a lot:/ he pulled the strudel out of his butt and ate it it was so sweet and crunchy but kinda soggy from being in his wet flaming asshole he started to cry he realzied these mana sturdels were actually poisonous mana strudels that seduced him he started to cry and blush his beloved beytray he cr=i h a '  
[9-u9f j   
j


End file.
